Ina
Ina or Inahime (稲姫) is one of the proposed childhood names of Komatsuhime, who is Tadakatsu Honda's eldest child and daughter. She is Nobuyuki Sanada's wife and Yukimura's sister-in-law. In folklore, she is famous for allegedly defying her father-in-law's entry at Numata Castle. Samurai Warriors fans voted her to tenth place in Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires character popularity poll. For the Samurai Warriors 4 poll, she placed twenty-seventh. In Kessen III, she can be unlocked as a bonus character if the players have a Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legend data file on their memory card. Her Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is sixty-ninth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. Role in Games "How can you handle that enormous bow so skillfully?" ::~~Taishi Ci; Warriors Orochi Samurai Warriors New to the battlefront, Ina starts her story with her goal of realizing what it means to be a warrior. She initially believes that war must only be waged so peace may blossom. Mentored by her father while they help their lord and Hideyoshi escape Kanegasaki, she continues to defend Ieyasu at Mikatagahara. Here she encounters Kunoichi, who taunts that Ina likes the sight of carnage as well. After she defends Ieyasu from the shinobi's assassination attempt, she is shaken by the younger one's words and ponders their meaning based on her past experiences. Years later, Ieyasu is chased by Mitsuhide's army at Iga. Ina is personally charged with protecting Baisetsu Anayama though Ieyasu also wants all of his officers to safely escape as well. If too many lives are lost during their flight, Ina resorts to brutal measures and slays all who oppose her lord's passage. The repercussions of her boldness has Ieyasu unable to flee, and he is forced to rest his tired troops north at Yamazaki. They are quickly surrounded by Mitsuhide's army, Magoichi's rifle brigade, and later Hideyoshi's troops. Apologizing for her neglect and regretting her actions, she swears to try to mimic her father's focus and regains the will to fight. As their lord declares himself the greatest man in the land, Hideyoshi challenges him for the right at Osaka Castle. In the aftermath, Ina realizes that every life is precious and desires to live her life as she please to make amends for her actions. An Ina who stays true to her duty at Iga has the army flee successfully. Although Hideyoshi gains an upper hand over Ieyasu by avenging Nobunaga, she joins Ieyasu in defying his vision of peace by partaking in their decisive battle at Komaki-Nagakute. Ina only fights so that she will no longer have any last regrets for the new age of serenity and lays down her arms upon the battle's conclusion. Time passes and Hideyoshi's death sparks a new form of rebellion in the land. Though married and with child, Ina raises her bow a final time to defy the wishes of her scheming father-in-law, Masayuki Sanada. During the defense of Ueda Castle, she makes peace with Kunoichi and they enjoy a harmonious life together. In Samurai Warriors 2, she is an experienced warrior who joins the siege at Odawara Castle. She believes that she must work hard to be remembered in history. Afterwards, Ieyasu is awarded the Kantō region but the nearby villages are plagued by bandits who don't know of Ieyasu's reputation. After Ina suppresses them, she plays second fiddle to Ieyasu's campaigns by assisting the front at Kusegawa and Sekigahara. Believing that ridding the Toyotomi family is the only option for unity, she assists the front at Ōsaka Castle. Ieyasu personally thanks her, but she notes that their victory is one for everyone. Her dream stage is her historical act of stopping Masayuki at Numata Castle. During the time of Sekigahara, her husband fights for the east and her relatives fight for the west. Wanting to take the castle for himself, Masayuki pays a visit to Numata Castle, feigning that he wants to see his grandson. Ina sees through the ploy and raises the call for defense. Samurai Warriors: Katana introduces Ina in the Stealth scenario guarding Okazaki Castle during her lord's absence. She dies resisting the Fūma clan's invasion of Mikawa. The Savior scenario details her defense of Numata Castle from the protagonist's perspective. Although Masayuki uses Ina's impatience to lure her out of the castle, it is the Saika mercenaries who allow her to reclaim it once more. She later accepts Magoichi's offer to train her at the Saika Village in order to make her father proud. When the women there quarrel over who among them is more beautiful, Ina consents to the player's role as judge once they display superior sniping skills in her trial. The maiden may be chosen as the winner or express outrage should the protagonist state their preference for short-haired women. In Trial Mode, she appears in the Pine Room mulling over an anonymous love letter meant for the player. She mistakes him for the sender and decides to test his worth as a potential mate; clearing the misunderstanding causes her to realize her own error and storm off in embarrassment. Samurai Warriors 3 has her start on the losing side of Mikatagahara. During their retreat, she encounters Yukimura and volunteers to stop him to clear a path for her lord. Although Ieyasu mourns for those who sacrificed themselves for his safety, they are able to safely escape from Shingen's army. Years later, Ieyasu gains more control of the central part of the land and Ina joins him in his first siege to take Ueda Castle. Able to obtain victory, she is impressed by the Sanada family's integrity and pleads for her lord to spare them. Ieyasu agrees and has her married to Nobuyuki to ensure a political alliance between both families. As a member of the Sanada family, she assists the siege at Odawara Castle. Yukimura worries for her safety, but she proves that she is capable of defending herself. With the land united under Hideyoshi upon their victory, she asks her younger brother-in-law to protect the new age of peace with her. When Mitsunari defies Ieyasu's leadership, Ina stays behind at Numata Castle. She senses Masayuki and Yukimura's approach, defying their entrance to the castle. Moments after her victory, a soldier reports that Ieyasu has won the battle at Sekigahara. With Ieyasu as the shogun and to protect the life of a true warrior, Tadakatsu begs pardon for Yukimura's life to their lord. Ina and her father believe that Yukimura deserves the right to shape his own future as a fellow warrior and Ieyasu agrees to spare his life. He sends the youth into exile, but he eventually joins the Toyotomi family in resisting Ieyasu's reign. Only concentrating on what lies in front of her, Ina supports Ieyasu and faces his enemies. She tearfully tries to stop her brother-in-law from marching to his death. Yukimura, striving to prove himself to the end, bids farewell to her after his defeat. Although his fate is unknown, she believes that he is still alive somewhere and swears to protect the Sanada family for his return. Ieyasu's story route in Sengoku Musou 3: Empires has Ina and her father protect their master from Western army assassins. She is caught off-guard by Sakon who almost makes her a hostage until Hanzō distracts him. To help her family, she goes to Ueda Castle and tries to gain Yukimura's allegiance, though he declines due to his friendship with Mitsunari. Respecting her brother-in-law's decision, Ina asks him not to hold back when they see each other on the battlefield. With the Tokugawa victorious at Ōsaka Castle, Hideyori gives in to their demands and mercifully exiles the Toyotomi loyalists from the land. Ina sees Yukimura off before enjoying the fireworks commemorating Ieyasu's unopposed rulership. Ina unquestionably fights for Ieyasu's conquests throughout Samurai Warriors 4's main narrative, wishing to fulfill her family's duties to their lord. After her marriage to Nobuyuki from the first Ueda Castle conflict, she proudly fights as his wife at Oshi Castle, Ueda Castle, and Ōsaka Castle. At first, she does so to honor their political alliance. Ina becomes familiar with Nobuyuki's valor as they fight as allies, intimately becoming attached to his character. When the Sanada siblings part ways, Ina implores her husband to leave her at once and reunite with Yukimura; she doesn't want their marriage to hinder what she thinks are his true loyalties. Nobuyuki asserts his belief in Ieyasu's dream in an attempt to console her, yet Ina feels he is forcing himself. She joins Nobuyuki's request to spare the younger brother to Ieyasu yet is morose when Yukimura escapes his exile. Sensing that her husband will never voice his true feelings aloud, Ina pleads on his behalf for the younger brother to surrender at Ueda Castle and Ōsaka Castle. Her life is endangered by Yukimura during the final conflict, yet she is saved by Nobuyuki's intervention. Ina survives to be by her mourning husband's side in the new era of serenity. Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3's what-if scenarios alter Ina's participation. If Yoshimoto defeats Nobunaga at Okehazama and becomes the most dominant daimyo, she will join Ieyasu in rebelling against the Imagawa at Honnoji. In another scenario, where Shingen does not die at Mikatagahara, she is defeated, but both her father and her lord are killed in the conflict. Wishing to avenge their deaths, she joins the Uesugi in resisting the Takeda at Kawanakajima, where she may either be slain or simply captured depending on how the player speaks with Shingen before the battle. During the scenario where Nobuyuki chooses to aid his brother instead of Ieyasu at Ōsaka, Ina will report her husband's betrayal to Ieyasu, who still does not hold it against her or the Sanada. After the failure of their first assault, Ieyasu sieges Ōsaka Castle a second time, only to be dealt a crippling defeat, ending the dream for a land under the Tokugawa Shogunate. She pleas for her lord's pardon, only for Nobuyuki to remind her that they never intended to kill Ieyasu in the first place, and that they now wish for things to return to how they were when Hideyoshi was still alive. She happily accompanies her husband to see the peace between Yukimura and Ieyasu. The 4-II Bonds Story starts with Ina attempting to assassinate Nobuyuki on the eve of the first Ueda Castle siege. She is thwarted and swears to finish him in battle. In spite of her dutiful hostility, Ina later admits during their marriage that their brief scuffle was the spark of her infatuation with Nobuyuki. She continues to act as her husband's emotional support, often voicing his withheld feelings aloud as reassurance of her faith in him. Thinking dearly of her new family, Ina visits Yukimura during his exile to encourage him to trust his brother and remain patient for unification. Ina is somber when the siblings are driven to fight one another and cries when Yukimura dies. Ina keeps fighting by her husband's side during the husbands and wives' downloadable scenario, interpreting the challenge as an encouraging educational experience for her marriage. The Blossom Shower Story has her become one of the spell-bound recruits for Gracia's idol group, becoming captured when she tries to protect Naotora. The archer overcomes the spell's effects early to demand their motive, embarrassed by the prospect when the maiden shares it with her. In spite of her early reprimands for their cause, Ina eventually becomes spirited for the group's long-awaited dance performance. During Spirit of Sanada, Ina begins her career during the Tenshō-Jingo Conflict, where she and the other Tokugawa forces are defeated by the combined Sanada-Hōjō army. Just as they were preparing to withdraw back home, the Sanada betray the Hōjō, leaving Ieyasu with no choice to jump in with them and defeat Ujinao. Masayuki then pledges service to Ieyasu and asks the Tokugawa lord to build a castle at Ueda to help ward off further invasions by the Uesugi and Hōjō. During this, Ina immediately berates Masayuki's eldest son, Nobuyuki, for his family's treacherous behaviour as well as manipulating the Ieyasu into acting on their behalf. Not long after Ueda castle is completed does Masayuki refuse Ieyasu's orders to hand over Numata to the Hōjō and ally himself with the Uesugi, leading to Ieyasu sieging Ueda. During the battle, Ina is lured to the castle's northern village, where a fake Masatake Muroga launches a fire attack on her. She later helps protect her lord from Nobuyuki's strike force after their defeat at Ueda. With word soon spreading to Hideyoshi of the Sanada's resounding victory, the Toyotomi order Ieyasu and Masayuki to stand down and for the Sanada to serve as the Tokugawa's yoriki in exchange for them keeping their domain. To further tie their families together, Ieyasu adopts Ina and weds her to Nobuyuki. Ina later joins her in-laws during the Odawara campaign, where she supports Nobuyuki under Toshiie and Mitsunari's forces. The peace that follows is only short-lived, as the deaths of Toshiie and Hideyoshi after the Odawara campaign leads to a rift between the remaining Toyotomi loyalists under Mitsunari and Ieyasu. This conflict also affects the Sanada, whose vassals are split between supporting Masayuki and Yukimura under Mitsunari or Nobuyuki under Ieyasu. Knowing her husband's conflict, she implores him to separate from her and remain with his family members, but Nobuyuki vows to remain by her side and for the peace that Ieyasu wishes to create. She and Nobuyuki later leave for Numata Castle, taking along the Sanada vassals choosing to support Nobuyuki. In the lead up to the battle of Sekigahara, Ina and Nobuyuki are tasked with accompanying Hidetada to the field, only for Hidetada to siege Ueda instead. She is later shocked to learn Hidetada confirm Nobuyuki's suspicions of the commander stalling the army to sabotage his father's efforts. Nonetheless, she follows Hidetada and Nobuyuki in sieging Ueda, which leads to their defeat at the hands of Masayuki and Yukimura. Although Hidetada finally attempts to begin moving for Sekigahara, Yukimura and Masayuki give chase and rout their forces. Even without their help, Ieyasu prevails and both Masayuki and Yukimura are exiled to Kudoyama, and Nobuyuki is made the head of the Sanada clan after Masayuki's deposing. Ina remains with her husband without participating in the Ōsaka campaign that claimed Yukimura's life. A year after the land is finally united, she reminisces with her husband of their late brother and the late Ieyasu. She later joins her husband in his self-imposed banishment from Ueda to prevent rumors of Hidetada intentionally throwing the battle at Ueda to affect the shogunate's rule. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's scenario, Ina is one of the generals who tries to defend her lord at Edo Castle. She bravely leads a surprise attack on Orochi's main camp but is defeated by the serpent army. Ina, who wants to save her allies, submits to the Serpent King's army afterwards. In Warriors Orochi, Ina befriends Sun Shang Xiang during their forced servitude, as the two are frequently joined together for missions. When she confronts Sun Ce about his bungled attempt to rescue Sun Jian, she is surprised when he asks about his sister's welfare. After testing his sincerity in battle, she defects to the resistance and convinces her friend to do the same once the battle ends. She also appears as one of the reinforcements at Osaka Bay called in by Lu Meng in order to fight Keiji Maeda. During the sequel, she and Xing Cai lead a reconnaissance mission for their respective lords. They spot and rescue Mitsuhide and his daughter from being taken away to Kiyomori by Sun Wukong. Though they fight and beat the Monkey King, he escapes capture. She shares her dream stage with two other famous archers, Huang Zhong and Xiahou Yuan, to prove their worth over firearms. Ina once stood beside her father in Warriors Orochi 3. After they were attacked by the serpent forces, however, they became separated from one another. Determined to resist the serpent army to the end, Ina trains at various places within the dimensional world. Rumors inspired by her appearance describe a beautiful princess in the battlefield, which intrigues Guo Jia and his party to look for her. Upon arriving there, however, they find out that Ina is nowhere to be seen, already held captive by the Demon Army. Guo Jia, along with Xingcai and Guo Huai, penetrates through the ranks of the Demon Army to rescue her. Pleased to be reunited with her father and her friend, Xingcai, Ina thanks her saviors and volunteers her services for the coalition. In the downloadable stage, "Virtue's Burden", Ina helps Joan, Ieyasu and Liu Bei in rescuing peasants and fighting Dong Zhuo with Nobunaga. During Ultimate, Ina accompanies Xingcai and Guan Ping to confront the Oda at Honnōji upon hearing of their supposed alliance with Da Ji from Jiang Wei. After subduing Nobunaga, the real Jiang Wei arrives to clear up the misunderstanding which convinces both armies to work together in finding the culprit behind this farce. Ina is separated from her father's unit, but remains with Ieyasu and Hanzō when they are transported into the fused realm during Warriors Orochi 4. Shortly after her arrival, Ieyasu is attacked by Lu Bu and Da Ji's army at Mikatagahara-Jianye. Thanks to the timely arrival of Naotora and Tadakatsu, they are saved and join Liu Bei's rebel army shortly. Ina later primarily accompanies the Coalition's battles against Lu Bu, facing Lu Lingqi as a rival. She joins the skirmish against Orochi X, where she and her father are overwhelmed by the God of Destruction until the original Orochi's arrival, whereupon she regains her memories of the previous games. She later assists Zhang Liao in eliminating Lu Bu's army at Tedorigawa after Ares kills Zeus. When the Coalition faces Da Ji and Odin's armies at Guangling, Ina implores Lu Lingqi to switch sides, revealing Odin's wish to destroy the world save for himself. After hearing of a banquet during the critical point of the war, Ina and Yu Jin arrive to settle all the brawls and to put a stop to the party. Their fighting, however, only fuels the chaos of the banquet, which was started by Hisahide Matsunaga in one of his attempts to kill Nobunaga Oda. Once the culprits are defeated, she and Yu Jin prostrate themselves to a frightened and bewildered Naotora, demanding her to punish them. Pokémon Conquest She continues to help her father and her lord in Pokémon Conquest's main story. Ina is the one who demonstrates Fukutsu Castle's battlefield gimmick, as she walks on a large gear to open the path for Ieyasu. She accompanies her father after they suffer defeat to the protagonist. Nobunaga's Ambition During Nobunaga no Yabou 201X's Strange Tale of Mikatagahara event, Tadakatsu comments that Ina is a tomboy who loves her military training. Tadazane, who treasures her as if she were his own daughter, disapproves the danger it imposes on her and uncharacteristically loses his temper when it is mentioned. Matsuri reminds Tadazane of Ina to prevent his later death charge into the UMA horde. Character Information Development Ina's second design follows the wishes of creating an archer design for her character. Designers wanted to keep Tadakatsu's iconic beads for her but wanted to make her design easier to move in than her debut appearance. Her fourth outfit sought to make her look more feminine than previous entries with more floral accessories and prints. The designer struggled to depart from her previous image as a "battle heroine". Katsuki Onda drew her concepts for this title. Personality Ina is a filial daughter who is proud of her father and family. Despite her high-class uprising, she is eager to prove her own worth as a warrior and defend her father's image with her archery. While obedient to her father's wishes, she is independent enough to act upon her own volition when she feels the need arises. Caring greatly for duty to her lord and honor, she values righteous morals and upright principles. Therefore, she has an innate need to punish any who she believes to be morally unjust, which is emphasized as she appears in more recent titles. When she is not on the battlefield, she is a gentle and noble maiden of elegance. Since most people that she encounters only know her in battle, she is generally known as an old-fashioned traditionalist by people who don't know her. Though they rarely interact with one another in older titles, she is implied to love her husband, Nobuyuki, and respects his wishes. When they face one another as enemies, she is immediately impressed by his integrity. She initially shows the playable Nobuyuki limited respect due to their opposing ties to one another. Yet her reservations against him quickly fades once she becomes aware of his brave and caring character; she is embarrassed whenever she openly admits her infatuation for him. Ina wishes to grant him emotional support once her affections towards him blossoms. Their marriage makes her the older sister-in-law to Yukimura, who humbly addresses her as his "older sister" or "My lady". They are in respectful awe with one another's loyalty to their masters and neither dislike the other for their duties. While their respect for one another is minor in most titles, their relationship is in the spotlight for their third appearance. The Japanese script emphasizes that her exuberance and innocent nature are charming and inspirational to Yukimura in battle. In the English version, it's instead her headstrong warrior spirit. During her debut, she shares a minor rivalry with Kunoichi, who calls her "Ina-chin" in the Japanese script. Ina denies that she has blood lust and struggles throughout her story to find her answer to counter the shinobi's jeers. Depending on the ending, she slays her enemy or genuinely befriends her. Their rivalry is downplayed in the third title, although Kunoichi still calls Ina by her nickname. As a result of Nobuyuki's playable introduction during the fourth title, Kunoichi enjoys teasing Ina regarding her relationship with her husband. In the second title, she admires Ginchiyo's stature and desires to one day be more like her. Her Warriors Orochi appearance initially gave her a strong friendship with Sun Shangxiang, with the two often comparing fathers and their interest with the bow, especially during their time under Orochi's forces. The second installment later extended this towards Xingcai, whose more expressive father earns Ina's envy. The third installment made her a target of Guo Jia's admiration, and she is often angered by the strategist's flirtations. She also gets along with Huang Zhong, and she wishes to learn everything she can from the elder. The latest installment turns her into Lu Lingqi's rival, as both hope to be able to stand at their fathers' side in battle without being a burden. Her strong discipline and character allows her to become friendly with the stern Yu Jin. Character Symbolism She's symbolized by the kanji "purity" (純) and "refreshing" (爽) and white flower petals in the Samurai Warriors series. During her story in the third game, the carnation is emphasized in her movies. Within the flower language, it may represent charity, bravery, and boldness. Due to the flower being associated with a beloved young girl dying well before her time, the flower may also mean pure love, longing, or innocence. It's the same flower used to decorate her heirloom in the fourth Samurai Warriors title. Ina's titles in Samurai Warriors 2 are "Bow Maiden", "Great Archer", "Arrow Mistress", "Dangerous Lady", "Graceful Fighter", "Bow Goddess", and "Tadakatsu's Pride" (in the Xtreme Legends expansion). Her second longbow for both her appearances is named after wood it is carved from, the azusa tree (Japanese Cherry Birch tree). Bows crafted from this particular wood are for ones reserved for a religious nature, either for festivals or for priestesses. Her third weapon during her debut is named after the same prefecture known for peerless bows during the Nanbokuchō period (Miyazaki). Ina's third longbow -fourth weapon in her debut- is a reference to Nasu no Yoichi, an archer famously mentioned in Tales of the Heike. After the successful invasion of Yashima, the Heike stranded in the sea decided to issue a challenge to their Genji oppressors. They did so by letting a single woman hold a tall pole; on top of this pole was a single fan. The dare was a silent brag about the safety of the Heike's position and was meant to intimidate the Genji. Yoshitsune ordered for an archer to shoot the fan down, eventually being recommended a young Nasu no Munetaka. He doubted whether Munetaka could make the shot, but the young man swore on his life that he would. If he failed, he would gladly accept his own death as punishment. Allowing the brave youth to stay true to his word, Munetaka mounted on a horse and rode a few steps off the shoreline. Drawing back a single arrow, it flew from his bow and hit the fan with dazzling accuracy; it danced and glittered as it flew and glided into the waves. Munetaka would be immortalized for the lone shot, eventually being dubbed in legends as Nasu no Yoichi. Her weapon adds that Ina uses the same construction and string as his bow. Her Power variations have the same interior while her Speed types use the same paint. Her fourth weapon -fifth for her debut and Unique in the third- is Ame-no-Makakoyumi, a legendary bow found within Japanese mythology. Aizen Myooh is originally mentioned in Ina's sixth weapon for her debut. It is the Japanese interpretation of Rāgarāja. According to him, he accepts lust as an unavoidable human instinct. Naturally accepting it is actually a celebration of staying true to Buddhist principles. In other words, Aizen Myooh is widely known as a type of Japanese Cupid. A divine lord of romance, match-making, and marriage, he is often depicted as aiming a divine bow to the sky. Ina's weapon is named after the bow he wields, although it doesn't state the arrows' exact target. As a side note, Aizen Myooh is also known thought to be one of the "love" origins for Kanetsugu's helmet. Her fifth weapon for her second appearance is named as a pure, beautiful bow of love. The bow shares a similar naming scheme as her sixth, but removes Aizen Myooh's affiliation with it. Its shape and appearance are vaguely reminiscent of the bows wielded by cartoon cupids. Her original personal item in Warriors Orochi is simply "White Headband". An old East Asian belief is to tie a headband around one's forehead as a method of alleviating pain, especially when someone is ill or wounded. Within Japan, there's a belief that the gesture instills someone with courage and determination. Urban legends suggest it's supposed to mirror the conviction of a soldier wearing armor during the Heian Period. In their case, however, a white headband was merely used to help them properly fit helmets on their heads. Voice Actors *Wendee Lee - Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends (English-uncredited) *Katie Snetsinger - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Jessica Straus - Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only, Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) *Morgan Garrett - Samurai Warriors TV series (English) *Fabienne Hesse - Samurai Warriors TV series (German) *Makiko Ohmoto - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Megumi Toda - Nobunaga no Yabou Online Yuuji no Shou Live Action Performers *Yuko Mizuno - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri *Saaya - Butai Sengoku Musou Sekigahara no Shou *Haruka Umeda, Hitomi Komatani - Kono Nyaka ni Jinbyou ga iru nya ~ Nobunyaga no Yabou Trial Kouen *Selen Kusunoki - Kono Nyaka ni Jinbyou ga iru nya ~ Nobunyaga no Yabou Trial Kouen, Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou ~ Neko Gungi *Maasa Sudo, Mizuzu Nishizono - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou ~ Neko Gungi *Miria Agata, Anna Akanuma, Rin Okumura, Miyu Suenaga - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou ~ Neko Gungi 2 Quotes :See also: Ina/Quotes *"To succumb to temptation means defeat." *"I am truly happy. To think so many would support one as inexperienced as me is a joy! I shall always proceed forward! To surpass this rank and to go further than before!" *"My father is the perfect man. It only follows that I would be the perfect woman." :"Oh, look, the little tomboy is here. I'll teach you to know your place." ::~~Ina and Nō; Samurai Warriors 2 *"How can you dress in such ridiculous clothes? Have you no modesty? No self-respect?" :"But... this is what Hideyoshi likes me to wear. Especially when he-" :"Stop! Please don't finish that sentence." ::~~Ina and Nene; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"So you're Kunoichi's rival? You and Yukimura, really?" :"What are you talking about? Either be serious, or leave this battlefield." ::~~Kai and Ina; Samurai Warriors 3 *"So, it's Muneshige, the Strongest in the West and a rival to Father. But I have one trump card I can use to defeat you: archery!" :"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm an expert in archery and swordsmanship." :"Oh, then I have nothing to surpass you..." :"No, that's not true. Your budding potential is enough to exceed me or Lord Tadakatsu." ::~~Ina and Muneshige; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"Lady Naotora! How on earth do you have a son this age?" :"Ah, Lady Ina. He's adopted. His name is Toramatsu. He's next in line for the Ii. He wanted to experience the atmosphere of battle, so I brought him along. I'm sorry to be such a burden to you all..." :"Not at all! He has the right attitude - a true warrior in the making! Listen carefully. In battle, you must always aim to be the first to claim the enemy commander's head. Never fear death, either! If you can show your loyalty through death, do not hesitate to die! He nods at everything I say. So cute! I want a son just like him." :"Ah, I'm sorry, Lady Ina, but please don't encourage him to die. The Honda style of training might be a little too intense." :"My last piece of advice, then. Once you grow up, marry someone like me, okay?" ::~~Ina and Naotora; Samurai Warriors 4 *"You are that lovely maiden... It's been awhile." :"How-how dare you! You're trying to bewilder me again..." :"I treated you like a flippant woman and was rude to you at Ueda Castle. I have always wanted to apologize for my behavior." :"...There is no need. Besides, my father, my lord, and the Sanada have agreed upon my marriage to you." :"Is that so? I'm truly happy to hear that." :"...You have such a gentle smile..." :"Are you ill, Lady Ina? Your face looks red." :"!? I-Ignore it! It's your imagination!" ::~~Nobuyuki and Ina; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou *"Ina, I'm going ahead. You support the rear!" :"I shall do no such thing! I am not cowardly enough to hide behind my allies!" :"Oh... Forgive my rudeness, please." ::~~''Taishi Ci and Ina; Warriors Orochi'' *"This battle's fate is already decided! Please lay down your weapon." :"A warrior does not retreat in the face of any obstacle!" ::~~''Da Qiao and Ina; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Your father taught you how to use the bow, right? I should have chosen the bow as my weapon, too." :"Yes, but like you I often think I should have made a different choice. If I chose the spear I could have been closer to my father." ::~~Xiahou Ba and Ina; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Lord Xu Shu, would you like to join me in my training?" :"I'm not very good at holding back my blows. Sorry, but I think I'd better pass this time." :"There's no need to hold back. Do I really look like I can't hold my own in a fight?" ::~~Ina and Xu Shu; Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Gameplay ::See also Ina/Movesets Samurai Warriors 2 Her horse musou changes to a damaging stampede by her horse, but the rest of her mounted moveset remains the same. Her ground moveset was changed slightly due to her attack type (Special). : , ( ): Shoots several arrows upward and let them plunge down into the enemies. The additional button pressed increase the number of arrows. : , , ( ): Upwards slash with bow. If it hits, Ina crouches and fires three arrows to hit her skyward opponent. : , , , ( ): Shoots an exploding arrow into the floor in front of her, stunning the enemies, then zig-zaggs forward in an ice-skating fashion three times before a spinning slash backward. : , , , , ( ): Three spin-slashes, followed by two air waves forward. Width of air waves are larger than previous title. : , , , , :(Xtreme Legends only) Back flips and fires three arrows as she crouches. Automatically enables her R1 + ability. : : Stands upright as she rapidly fires a chain of arrows tinged with a blue aura of energy. The arrows have a wider range of attack than before, but Ina takes more time to pivot than before. Her Level 3 version has her fire her arrows at a quicker rate. :R1 + : Fire multiple arrows at once. :R1 + : Elements applied to every attack. :Personal Skill : (Pierce) Indirect attacks damage enemies. Mounted Moveset : , : Lifting swing to the left. Lifts enemies. : , , : Downwards chop to the left. Breaks through defenses and/or stuns. : , , , : Twirling swings with bow to the left. : , , , , , , : Swings bow three times before she finishes by firing five arrows. ;Warriors Orochi Same moveset as Samurai Warriors 2 excluding her C5 and Level 3 Musou. She has two new R1 abilities. : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. Ina rolls forward. :R1: Jumps and sends three air waves downward. :direction + R1: Shoots several arrows in a fan-shaped patterm. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Produces a stream of wind by performing a spinning leap attack. :Triple Attack 2: Hurls a mobile shockwave quickly traveling at a certain point. :Triple Attack 3: Fires a gas-filled arrow unto the ground. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Ina aims her bow skyward, and shoot a great amount of arrows into the sky. They all fall in a large circle in front of her. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Fires multiple arrows upwards from the ground. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Shoots several times at different directions before releasing a powerful shot. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock attack. Her moveset stays relatively the same with the following changes. : , , , , , ( ): : : Finisher changes to her crouching to fire multiple arrows in front of her. : (Ultimate/Kaidan): :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Samurai Warriors Ina is arguably the first purely archer type character to effectively be given access to her bow as a primary means of combat. Prior to her, most archer types had a secondary weapon that was used in close range. Her combative style has moderate range and speed, but her attack moves when actually firing her bow are weak and slow compared to her melee attacks, but her special attacks tend to have high power, range, and can hit enemies far outside of melee. Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Ina/Weapons Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' The Tenshō-Jingo Conflict - Kurokoma Conflict Historical Information Komatsuhime was born in the year 1573 as the daughter of Honda Tadakatsu. She was adopted by Tokugawa Ieyasu though some records believe that she was actually Ieyasu's child. Her childhood name was Inahime and Onei. She was praised as a beautiful and intelligent woman. After witnessing the Sanada's wise strategies at the Battle of Ueda, she and her father were captivated by them. Tokugawa Ieyasu himself arranged for Komatsuhime to marry Sanada Nobuyuki, the Sanada lord. She was 17 and he was 25 at the time. A popular story says that Ieyasu brought Komatsuhime in a room of suitors to let her choose her husband. The men were turned with their backs to her so she couldn't see their faces. Despite facing rows of topknots, she found Nobuyuki very quickly due to her infatuation with him. Nobuyuki praised her as a good wife and wise mother (ryōsai kenbo 良妻賢母). It was partially due to his marriage that he aligned himself with the Eastern Army at the Battle of Sekigahara. In 1600, before Sekigahara, Sanada Masayuki was en route to visit Nobuyuki at Ueda Castle, accompanied by his other son, Sanada Yukimura. The two stopped at Numata Castle, where Komatsuhime was managing affairs. Masayuki relayed a message to her: "I want to see my grandchildren," and in response, the princess emerged, dressed in full battle attire, saying "Since we have parted ways in this conflict, though you are my father-in-law I cannot allow you into this castle." Some accounts report that she fired a warning shot from her bow when Masayuki and his men tried to march closer. Masayuki and Yukimura withdrew to a temple, Shōkaku-ji, and were surprised when they saw Komatsuhime (with her children) arrive soon after them, honoring Masayuki's wish. After the incident, Masayuki reportedly said, "That's Honda Tadakatsu's daughter for you. A fine maiden who will not falter." After the Battle of Sekigahara, during Masayuki and Yukimura's exile, she took charge of sending them food and other daily necessities. She died in the present-day city of Kōnosu in Saitama Prefecture at age 47. She was in the midst of traveling to Kusatsu hot spring with hopes to treat her illness. Nobuyuki lamented her passing, saying that "the light of my house has been extinguished." Her grave can be found there. Today, in the museum at Ueda Castle, visitors can see items that she used, including her palanquin. Gallery Trivia *Episode 9 of the TV anime Genshiken Nidaime has one of the characters cosplay as the Samurai Warriors 3 version of Ina. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Toukiden Souls